Electronic device manufacturers strive to produce a rich interface for users. Conventional devices use visual and auditory cues to provide feedback to a user. In some interface devices, kinesthetic feedback (such as active and resistive force feedback) and/or tactile feedback (such as vibration, texture, and heat) is also provided to the user, more generally known collectively as “haptic feedback” or “haptic effects”. Haptic feedback can provide cues that enhance and simplify the user interface. Specifically, vibration effects, or vibrotactile haptic effects, may be useful in providing cues to users of electronic devices to alert the user to specific events, or provide realistic feedback to create greater sensory immersion within a simulated or virtual environment.
In order to generate vibration effects, many devices utilize some type of actuator or haptic output device. Known haptic output devices used for this purpose include an electromagnetic actuator such as an Eccentric Rotating Mass (“ERM”) in which an eccentric mass is moved by a motor, a Linear Resonant Actuator (“LRA”) in which a mass attached to a spring is driven back and forth, or a “smart material” such as piezoelectric, electro-active polymers or shape memory alloys. Haptic output devices also broadly include non-mechanical or non-vibratory devices such as those that use electrostatic friction (ESF), ultrasonic surface friction (USF), or those that induce acoustic radiation pressure with an ultrasonic haptic transducer, or those that use a haptic substrate and a flexible or deformable surface, or those that provide projected haptic output such as a puff of air using an air jet, and so on.
Traditional architectures are designed to provide haptic feedback only for a single haptic event. However, if multiple haptic events are combined it may overwhelm or distract the user from a primary task. Therefore, there is a need for an improved system of providing a haptic effect where low-importance or high-density information is perceivable, but not overwhelming or distracting from a primary task.